Rhombus $PQRS$ is inscribed in rectangle $ABCD$ so that vertices $P$, $Q$, $R$, and $S$ are interior points on sides $\overline{AB}$, $\overline{BC}$, $\overline{CD}$, and $\overline{DA}$, respectively. It is given that $PB=15$, $BQ=20$, $PR=30$, and $QS=40$. Let $m/n$, in lowest terms, denote the perimeter of $ABCD$. Find $m+n$.

[asy]defaultpen(fontsize(10)+linewidth(0.65)); pair A=(0,28.8), B=(38.4,28.8), C=(38.4,0), D=(0,0), O, P=(23.4,28.8), Q=(38.4,8.8), R=(15,0), S=(0,20); O=intersectionpoint(A--C,B--D); draw(A--B--C--D--cycle);draw(P--R..Q--S); draw(P--Q--R--S--cycle); label("\(A\)",A,NW);label("\(B\)",B,NE);label("\(C\)",C,SE);label("\(D\)",D,SW); label("\(P\)",P,N);label("\(Q\)",Q,E);label("\(R\)",R,SW);label("\(S\)",S,W); label("\(15\)",B/2+P/2,N);label("\(20\)",B/2+Q/2,E);label("\(O\)",O,SW); [/asy]
Let $O$ be the center of the rhombus. Via parallel sides and alternate interior angles, we see that the opposite triangles are congruent ($\triangle BPQ \cong \triangle DRS$, $\triangle APS \cong \triangle CRQ$). Quickly we realize that $O$ is also the center of the rectangle.
By the Pythagorean Theorem, we can solve for a side of the rhombus; $PQ = \sqrt{15^2 + 20^2} = 25$. Since the diagonals of a rhombus are perpendicular bisectors, we have that $OP = 15, OQ = 20$. Also, $\angle POQ = 90^{\circ}$, so quadrilateral $BPOQ$ is cyclic. By Ptolemy's Theorem, $25 \cdot OB = 20 \cdot 15 + 15 \cdot 20 = 600$.
By similar logic, we have $APOS$ is a cyclic quadrilateral. Let $AP = x$, $AS = y$. The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $x^2 + y^2 = 625\quad \mathrm{(1)}$. Ptolemy’s Theorem gives us $25 \cdot OA = 20x + 15y$. Since the diagonals of a rectangle are equal, $OA = \frac{1}{2}d = OB$, and $20x + 15y = 600\quad \mathrm{(2)}$. Solving for $y$, we get $y = 40 - \frac 43x$. Substituting into $\mathrm{(1)}$,
\begin{eqnarray*}x^2 + \left(40-\frac 43x\right)^2 &=& 625\\ 5x^2 - 192x + 1755 &=& 0\\ x = \frac{192 \pm \sqrt{192^2 - 4 \cdot 5 \cdot 1755}}{10} &=& 15, \frac{117}{5}\end{eqnarray*}
We reject $15$ because then everything degenerates into squares, but the condition that $PR \neq QS$ gives us a contradiction. Thus $x = \frac{117}{5}$, and backwards solving gives $y = \frac{44}5$. The perimeter of $ABCD$ is $2\left(20 + 15 + \frac{117}{5} + \frac{44}5\right) = \frac{672}{5}$, and $m + n = \boxed{677}$.